


Moments in Time

by IchigoOtaku



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mild Language, Noodle Dragons, Pet, Pre-Relationship, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:19:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchigoOtaku/pseuds/IchigoOtaku
Summary: A collection of mchanzo prompt fills. Will be edited/added to over time.





	1. Fireside

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my mchanzo prompt collection! I'm always looking for short, simple ideas to work on between bigger projects. Feel free to send me prompts on tumblr or twitter; @IchigoOtakuFics. The summary/title/tags/notes are subject to change as I post fills, so also suggest tags or let me know if there's anything I need to know. Everything is also unbeta'd, so any mistakes will likely be fixed as prompts are filled.
> 
> Also, if you like my writing work, see the end notes about donating.

“This seat taken?”

Hanzo looks up from the arrow he’s crafting to find two mugs just an inch from his face. His first reaction is to jerk back, but he calmly pulls away and glares at Jesse over them. “What is this you are trying to burn me with?” he asks.

“Hot cocoa. Lena can’t go through a simulation without makin’ it,” Jesse grins. At the mention of her name, Lena looks up and waves at Hanzo from the fire she’s built. It doesn’t produce much light as of yet, the day still in the waning periods of late afternoon, so Hanzo can stay in his spot and keep working. They’re outside, enjoying the last of the summer nights and a mandatory rest period imposed by Winston. At the insistence of the younger members, they’d set up a makeshift campsite outside. Lena happily volunteered herself to cooking duty as Hana and Lúcio set up a tent, and while Hanzo had no intention of actually staying outside with everyone, he had a feeling he’d be roped into it once Jesse mentioned sleeping under the stars.

For now, he takes the mug and sighs. “Sit, if you must,” he says, scooting to the side on his perch to give Jesse more room. 

Jesse grunts as he sits, fidgeting until he makes himself comfortable. Hanzo has already put the mug down, intent on working on his arrow once more, before Jesse reaches out and touches his hand. “Hold on there, Hanners. I just gave ya some of Lena’s campfire cocoa and ya put it down?”

“I would like to finish this while there is still sunlight,” Hanzo says. Jesse’s hand wraps around his, fingers nudging between his own and almost dislodging the grip he has on the shaft. “Jesse…”

“C’mon, darlin’. Enjoy a lil’ sunset with me,” Jesse whines. He’s moving closer to Hanzo’s side, instructs him to pick up the drink and relax. 

Hanzo wants to tell him no, tell him he’s got better things to worry about right now besides drinking hot chocolate and watching the sun. He needs more arrows for his next mission. Needs more time to train and perfect any of his flaws. Needs to meditate and reflect on where he can do better.

Jesse’s arm is wrapping around Hanzo’s shoulders. “Yer thinkin’ too loud again, darlin’,” he mutters. Hanzo hums, choosing at that moment to take a sip of the hot chocolate. It’s not overly sweet as he expects, and it’s rather soothing as it slides down his throat. Jesse is using his thumb to pet Hanzo’s arm, pulling Hanzo closer while resting his head on Hanzo’s head. “Ya deserve some peace n’ quiet, too.”

“Is that not what we are experiencing now?” Hanzo asks. Jesse snorts, turns his head to brush his lips over Hanzo’s hair. “I suppose one night of rest is alright.”

Jesse nuzzles his nose against Hanzo’s temple, presses feather light kisses against his cheek. Hanzo turns and lets Jesse kiss his lips. They both seem to melt into it, their shoulders relaxing and bodies moving to push against one another. Hanzo keeps himself grounded by holding the mug tighter, convinced he’ll be swept away with the adoration he feels for Jesse. It must be noticable, Jesse’s hand slipping to his waist as he whispers, “I’ve gotcha, baby, I gotcha.”

When they separate, Hanzo has to resist burying himself in Jesse’s chest. He lifts the mug to his lips, watches the fire, and Jesse rubs his side to keep him relaxed. Hanzo decides sleeping under the stars might not be such a bad idea after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> If you enjoy my work, please consider donating to my ko-fi page. A simple $3 donation is super helpful, as I'm currently in the process of trying to move, attempting to pay off student debt and hospital bills, and eventually I'd like to marry my partner in life. Most of all, donations will help me feed myself, as I currently eat whatever is brought into my house, and sometimes only eat one meal a day.
> 
> The link is: https://ko-fi.com/ichigootaku


	2. Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MoonieWhat on twitter prompted "pet" (and MegaMilk, but this is gonna be sfw for now). So here is mchanzo + fur baby! It's unbeta'd, so if you find any errors, feel free to let me know. And send me mchanzo prompts on twitter: @IchigoOtakuFics!
> 
> If you like my writing, donate to my ko-fi page: https://ko-fi.com/ichigootaku

Hanzo wakes to the sound of purring just before something warm and fuzzy pushes against his nose. He grumbles while reaching up to rub the source of his disturbance, eyes opening as Jesse moans to his side. “McCree,” Hanzo says, voice no louder than a whisper. “Your cat demands attention.”

“He ain’t rubbin’ all over ma face this time. He wants you,” Jesse sighs back. He’s shifting behind Hanzo, rolling onto his back before throwing an arm around Hanzo’s waist. When he pulls himself closer to Hanzo, the cat paws at Hanzo’s cheek, claws teasing at his skin. “Tell ‘em to go back ta sleep fer 5 minutes.”

“He wants to go outside, Jesse,” Hanzo groans.

They have a routine when they’re on base, one that their cat has almost memorized. Hanzo wakes early for a morning walk, letting the cat out to roam for most of the day. Their room stays empty while Jesse and Hanzo train, go to various meetings, or even run to town for supplies and time away from the busy lives of being a heroes. The cat, a stray Jesse has affectionately named “Noony,” has no business being on an island. Most of them still aren’t sure how he managed to get there. But he takes a liking to Jesse as soon as he finds him, and it isn’t long before the cat has found his way into their room.

Noony purrs, pressing his face to Hanzo’s once more at the mere mention of going outside. Hanzo groans, silently remembering he promised Jesse the night before that they’d sleep in. They’re off duty for roughly a week, Winston giving them a pseudo-vacation upon returning from a month long mission. Both of them want nothing more than sleep. Of course, now that they’re partially awake, Jesse’s hand is wandering around Hanzo’s belly button, a subtle sign that he’s ready to start their morning a little early.

Hanzo is more than happy to stay in bed, maybe spend the first half of their day indulging Jesse in whatever he has in mind. But Noony absolutely demands Hanzo’s attention, papping his nose with a paw. “Noony, please.”

“I’ll let ‘em out, darlin’,” Jesse says. He’s moving behind Hanzo again, kissing Hanzo’s temple before he’s getting out of the bed. “C’mon, Noony, leave yer Papa alone n’ follow Daddy.”

Hanzo snorts as Noony jumps off the bed. “You are giving our cat a complex,” he says.

“Naw, Noony might as well be considered our kid. I know ya baby talk ‘em when I’m not lookin’,” Jesse says. He grunts, muttering to Noony before Hanzo can hear kissing noises. Hanzo can’t help laughing once more. “‘S cause yer our baby, huh Noony?”

“You are ridiculous,” Hanzo grumbles.

Jesse spends a minute whispering compliments and love to Noony before the door opens. There’s one more kiss before Jesse lets Noony down, jokingly tells him to stay out of trouble before closing the door again. Hanzo listens as Jesse walks back, his footsteps a comforting sound. As Jesse slides back into bed, Hanzo lifts the blanket and moves. They meet in the middle, Jesse kissing Hanzo as he lays himself over him. Hanzo doesn’t hesitate to lay back, pulling Jesse between his parted legs as they continue kissing.

With a hum, Jesse pulls back and grins. “Well, what’d’ya think? Wanna start our mornin’ right?”

“I think that would be wonderful,” Hanzo whispers as he pulls Jesse down for another kiss.

They get to kiss for all of five seconds before there’s scratching at the door, half desperate mewls on the other side. Hanzo and Jesse look at each other in confusion before they sigh. Jesse rolls to the side while Hanzo crawls out of bed. “Jus’ like kids interuptin’ their parents,” Jesse moans.

“Perhaps we start after breakfast,” Hanzo laughs.


	3. Matchmaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous on tumblr asked: Could you write McHanzo fic with Genji and the dragons as matchmakers
> 
> Here's my attempt, as writing has been difficult for me lately. Unbeta'd as usual, so please feel free to let me know if you find any errors. I accept prompts on twitter, @IchigoOtakuFics, or on tumblr, ichigootakufics.tumblr.com
> 
> If you like my writing, donate to my ko-fi page: https://ko-fi.com/ichigootaku

Jesse McCree couldn’t shake the fact that something unusual was happening around the Gibraltar base. The first instance of his hat going missing was a fluke, left behind at the training grounds when he showered in the locker room. The second, not even a day later, his hat appeared in the kitchen, sitting on the counter next to Hanzo’s brewing tea. Hanzo asked him if he made a habit of leaving his hat lying around, to which Jesse blushed and tried to explain he hadn’t even been in the kitchen that morning.

The third, Jesse knew there was something fishy happening when Hanzo brought his hat directly to his door, claiming it had somehow ended up in his room. By then, Jesse knew who was behind it.

Genji was sitting in the rec room with Reinhardt when Jesse came in. “Genji. Jus’ the man I’m lookin’ for,” he said. “Gotta minute to talk, partner?”

Jesse could tell Genji was grinning even with his face plate on. “Sure thing. Is it something urgent?”

“In a way, yeah. And kinda private too. Sorry Reinhardt,” Jesse said while tipping his hat towards the older man.

“It’s alright. Ana wants my help reorganizing some of the storage areas, so I shall see if she has finished her afternoon tea.”

Jesse nods at Reinhardt as he leaves the room. Genji doesn’t stop looking at him. Once they’re alone, Jesse narrows his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest. “What kinda game are you playin’ at?”

“What do you mean?”

“Don’ pretend ya don’ know. Is there a reason ma hat keeps windin’ up around yer brother?”

Jesse could give Genji credit for being so calm, but the tip of Genji’s head gave him away. Genji was definitely grinning now. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Jesse,” he said.

“That’s what I thought. So you don’t know why my hat ended up in Hanzo’s room?”

That made Genji chuckle a bit. “I did not know you two were so close-”

“We ain’t! An’ yer makin’ it real hard to get close with whatever nonsense yer pullin’.”

A green light wound around Genji’s shoulders, forming into a smaller version of his dragon within seconds. Jesse had seen the mythical creature a dozen times, mostly in it’s larger and more ferocious form on the battlefield. The tiny dragon curled around once or twice, resting it’s head on Genji’s shoulder. Genji turned his head and muttered something in Japanese. “Miso, we are having a private conversation. You are interrupting.”

The dragon simply chirped in response while looking directly at Jesse.

Jesse stared back. “Aww hell, are the noodles involved in all this?”

That made Genji laugh. Miso seemed to laugh along with him, curling against his shoulder until her nose bumped against the side of Genji’s neck.

Jesse opened his mouth to speak again, ready to give the dragon a piece of his mind too, but the sound of hurried footsteps behind him made him stop. An angry growl came from the hallway before Hanzo appeared around the corner. “Genji!” he yelled. He started to say something else in Japanese, but he stopped when he noticed Jesse. “Oh, Jesse. I’m sorry, am I interrupting-”

Blue surrounded Hanzo, then his dragons appeared across his shoulders and down one arm. When they were solid, they leapt towards Jesse and curled around his shoulders. Jesse tried not to panic, but he felt himself tense up as they both crawled up his head towards his hat.

“What,” Hanzo cut in, glaring at Genji while Jesse tried to keep his hat on his head, “have you been instructing them to do?”

Genji laughed so hard he nearly fell off his seat.


	4. Suffocating

Laying in bed used to be a comfort. An opportunity to rest, or a chance to stop the whirlwind of life and just breathe. Jesse's scent among the sheets usually calms him, makes the racing anxiety of his heart slow down. It's not working this time.

He rarely has moments like this. Hanzo learned to recognize the signs of a panic attack by watching Jesse, and he knew how to help Jesse get through them. He doesn't know how to help himself. The words he tells Jesse do not work on him the same, and the comforting warmth of the bed almost feels suffocating.

He's so lost in his own thoughts when the door opens, and he becomes aware of Jesse's presence when the other man speaks. "Han? Are you okay?"

"I... I don't know," Hanzo answers honestly, pulling the blankets a little tighter around himself.

Jesse's footsteps stop at the side of the bed. Hanzo feels the bed sink down as Jesse sits next to him. "Can I touch ya?" Jesse asks. Hanzo barely nods, but Jesse is able to see, reaching out to gently grasp Hanzo's shoulder. "What's goin' on, Hanzo?"

"Nothing," Hanzo says, hardly a whisper. The knot in his throat is painful. His stomach feels like it is on fire and full of liquid.

The hand on his shoulder gives a gentle squeeze. "What can I do to help ya, baby?" Jesse asks.

"I don't know," Hanzo repeats. "Everything hurts."

"Do you need to go see Angela?"

"No. It is not a physical pain I cannot handle."

Jesse hums. "How about I join ya?" he asks. "Would you like for me to lay down with you?"

Hanzo feels a little less like he's suffocating at the thought. He doesn't give a verbal answer this time, simply nods and hopes Jesse can see. Jesse leans in and kisses Hanzo's cheek before he stands. Hanzo can head Jesse removing his shoes, then his pants, and then the button down shirt he'd chosen when they were getting dressed earlier in the day. He gives Jesse an almost hopeful look as Jesse lifted the blanket and slid under it.

It takes just a moment for them to settle. Jesse immediately lays on his side and pulls Hanzo closer. He reaches for one of Hanzo's hands and kisses the knuckles, eyes watching Hanzo the whole time. The knot in Hanzo's throat eases up just a bit, but he swallows around it when Jesse whispers, "c'mere," and scoots closer.

Their legs tangle together, and Jesse keeps Hanzo's hand pressed to his lips while Hanzo nuzzles his nose. He can't speak, emotions too strong to let his voice escape. Jesse whispers to him between kisses, his other hand cushioning Hanzo's head and playing with his hair.

Laying in bed is a comfort for him, especially when Jesse is there to help him through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you see fanart of your OTP and you project your own mental health issues onto them.
> 
> Shoutout to minghi for posting so many sketches (and I hope this helps you feel a little better too!
> 
> If you like my writing, donate to my ko-fi page: https://ko-fi.com/ichigootaku


	5. Tea Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @kudoukazahaya on twitter: hanzo and jesse meet (one time or more) in the tea/coffee isle of a supermarket at 3am bc both have lost control of their lives (Depression tm) but meeting makes it a little better bc they seem to understand each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things have been really tough, and it shows in my writing. This is unbeta'd because it took me all day to get one draft written. I'm taking prompts on twitter, feel free to message me! @IchigoOtakuFics
> 
> Thank you to Kaza for the prompt! And if you like my writing, donate to my ko-fi page: https://ko-fi.com/ichigootaku

There are too many drink options for Jesse's brain to comprehend this late at night- or early in the morning, he thinks, according to most people in the world. He can't help feeling distracted by the time as he looks over Angela's suggestions for foods and drinks that might help him sleep a little easier. Going to the supermarket after midnight is a new thing for him, but his anxiety and insomnia are working together to keep him up, and he can't ignore the overwhelming urge to get the hell out of his apartment.

Angela told him tea can help him sleep at night, as long as he gets the right kind. She text him a list of various caffine free varieties and strongly recommended something called "sleepy time" for nights like this one. That's the one he wants, but looking at the wall before him, all of the colors are almost too much. He wishes he could fall back on his favorite brand of whiskey, but he had promised Angela he wouldn't turn to alcohol when he can't sleep at night. He regrets his words.

Another person walks into the aisle and Jesse has to bite his tongue to keep himself from shouting. He really shouldn't be surprised to see another face in public, but at the same time, it's 3am; he's not sure why he even decided this was a good idea. The other person, a man likely his age, has his hair pulled back into a half finished ponytail, revealing close shaven hair across the back of his head. He is dressed in dark colors, mostly covered by a large coat, and from what Jesse can see, his eyes look tired. The man doesn't even look at him as he walks into the isle, steps in front of him, then reaches for a box on the wall without taking a minute to consider his options.

All Jesse can think in that moment is, _damn, lucky fucker knows exactly what he's after._

The man looks over the box as if he's double checking his selection. He looks at Jesse as he turns, and he pauses just long enough to show Jesse a surprised, almost embarrassed face. The little flash of pink across his cheeks catches Jesse off guard. "My apologies," the man says.

"Nah, yer good," Jesse says, an automatic response as he shrugs his shoulders. The man's eyes linger on him for just a second before he turns to continue walking down the aisle. Jesse watches him walk away for a second before calling out, "h-hey, wait a sec?"

The man stops and turns towards him with an eyebrow raised. Before he can ask Jesse why he's being stopped, Jesse keeps talking. "What kinda tea is that, if ya don't mind me askin'?"

"... chamomile," the man says, a skeptical tone to his voice.

"Does that help ya sleep?" Jesse asks. "I don' really know much 'bout tea, but I'm lookin' fer somethin' to help."

Jesse expects the man to walk away. He feels a little embarrassed to reach out to a random stranger, but he can't help feeling desperate. And seeing the man make a decision so quickly makes him think he knows what he's getting. Jesse might even be looking at a tea expert, as far as he knows.

The man looks at the box of tea in his hands and hums. "I would recommend it. Most people prefer the blend branded for bedtime."

He walks towards Jesse again, stopping to stare at the wall before reaching for a greenish box. Jesse watches him, can't help noticing how his fingers brush over the boxes with a sense of fondness. The man grabs for his first choice, then a box of the chamomile he'd picked up for himself. When he stands, he holds the boxes out towards Jesse. "Try these. They should assist you in sleeping."

"Thanks," Jesse says, giving the man a tired smile as he takes the boxes. The man nods before turning to leave again. Jesse can't help watching him as he walks down the aisle, even feels his heart flutter a little bit when the man throws a wave over his shoulder. As the man turns the corner, he looks back at Jesse, even smiles a little before he disappears.

Jesse suddenly doesn't feel as tired, and as he looks down at the tea boxes in his hands, he can't help feeling like his trip wasn't such a bad idea after all.

\---

The next time he runs into the man, it's when he's out buying his usual groceries. He usually glances over the tea in favor of grabbing two cans of his favorite coffee blend, but the chamomile tea has his attention now. The aisle isn't particularly busy, but Jesse is pleasantly surprised to see the man from the late night trip staring at the tea selection. The man seems to notice him too, even smiles at him. "Well howdy, stranger," Jesse chuckles.

"Please, call me Hanzo," the man says. "I sense we might run into each other more often."

Jesse feels his heart flutter again and he hopes his expression doesn't show how much he likes the thought of that. "Jesse."

"It is nice to meet you, Jesse. Tell me, how did you enjoy the tea?"


End file.
